MMPR: Zordon's Reckoning
by Scarlet WebSlinger
Summary: READ! COMMENT! KITTENS! 3 anywas, just something that came to me, more explained inside.
1. Chapter 1

(Ok so hello and welcome! This is a story that has come to my head randomly. It will contain aspects of the Super Sentai show, as well as the MMPR. I'm going on a whim her to just try something new and fresh. So, heres the jiffy! Lord Zedd, baddy first. Rangers defeat him, retain their powers. Now the Super Baddy Bandera! AKA Rita, is coming to seek revenge. on whom and what? Obviously you'll have to read. lol hahaha... Ahem... Rate! Comment! Give ADVICE! =3 unless your just a cat, in which case you'll prolly be asleep, and not have any sense about what i'm going on about. READ!)

* * *

**Ch. 1 The Truth.**

** Flashes of light fill the night time sky. It looks like colored lightning dancing across the sky from ones point of view. However, upon further inspection, you would find much more. A flash of blazing white hair, a flicker of red energy radiating upon the air, only to be matched equally with a light of pure white. A woman and a man clash in the center. She cries out in anger to him as her large staff comes crashing down against his blade. He pushes her back reluctant to even move against her. Unsure if he has chosen the right path. She seems sure enough of his destruction. He cries her name, but she does not listen. Instead she clashes against him, with fiery anger even more intense than the last blow. Again, he has no choice but to counter and move away from her. He then takes a deep breath as he stands straight, tears stream down his face, his blue hair flows with the wind as he grips tight his blade. Once more, he pleads for her to stop! To come back to him, but she feels nothing now. Instead she summons all the anger and rage she can, as he summons all the sadness and hurt in himself. And they clash once more. Finally, with another blinding flash of brilliance, Eltar is gone. The "witch" Bandera, is gone. And Zordon, the champion, and protector of his home, has failed.**

* * *

** Flash Forward: 1993 Angel Grove, California.**

** A young man yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He peers over to the alarm clock screeching at him to awake. He grumbles before hitting the off button and gets up to begin his day. After a hot shower and a quick breakfast he quickly hurries to school. Angel Grove High. His name is Jason. A typical high schooler, along with his best friends, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini, nothing could be strange about him, or any of them at all. Except, each of them harbors a great secret that not even their parents could know about. They were the Earth's mighty protectors. The Power Rangers. With aid from their mentor, Zordon, they were able to defeat the evil Lord Zedd, that had come to plague humanity. Since then, all had been quiet. But perhaps, change is inevitable. And as their mentor focuses all his energy to watching over the earth, he cannot help but feel a oh too familiar energy. Heading straight towards the planet. His meditation is broken as he realizes, his worst nightmares have become reality. Without a second too lose he quickly tells his assistant, Alpha 5 to contact his team of Rangers immediately. Only a few seconds later, to the brilliant colors appear inside the command center, along with the 5 young warriors.**

* * *

** "Zordon, whats wrong?" Zack asks quickly.**

** The rangers know, that if they are summoned this quickly, something urgent has to be up. Zordon looks down to his young disciples and heaves a heavy sigh. His form long since been trapped inside a time warp, he is now seen as just a talking head inside a giant tube.**

** "Rangers. I must apologize, for I had hoped, this day would never come," he speaks to them calmly.**

** "Well what's wrong? I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Jason says as the others nod.**

** "I am afraid, it is not that simple Jason. A new threat is hurtling toward earth as we speak. And she is much more powerful than Lord Zedd ever was."**

** The rangers are slighty dumb founded by this new information. Billy quickly looks at the others then back to Zordon and replies.**

** "When you say she, you mean who exactly?"**

** With a great sigh, their mentor gives them a sad longing expression as he nods to Billy's question.**

** "Her name is Bandera. A native to my home world of Eltar. And she is the reason it no longer here," Zordon then quickly musters all his energy to continue onward, "It is perhaps best to start at the beginning. Long ago when I was still in my humanoid form, I was a warrior of Eltar. Protector of my home world. With the help of our advanced technology, we were able to tap into the morphing grid and thus create the very first rangers. I was among them. I led our team as defenders against any invaders. There was one warrior, who none of us could ever hope to match. Her name, was Benihime. She was a warrior of strength and skill and she was one of my fellow rangers. Her only weakness, was that she loved too much. Especially her son, and as he grew, he himself became a ranger. I was there the day he fell. It is because of me, Bandera exists."**

* * *

** The rangers are shocked by this newly found explanation. Their mentor had never gone so far as to reveal he himself, had been a ranger of his own world. As their mentor continues each of the 5 listens intently.**

** "If I had acted sooner, he may have been saved. Upon discovering her son had been lost, Benihime finally fell. Using all the forbidden arts of Eltar she could find, she sought the destruction of the rangers, and of Eltar. I was reluctant to act, because of our relationship," The poor head speaks somberly.**

** Trini perks up as she looks to her mentor and asks, "When you say relationship, what do you mean?"**

** Zordon nods his head as he his reluctant to answer at all.**

** "She was my wife, and I let our son die, in order to save our home planet."**


	2. Chapter 2

The five, super powered teens stood shocked at the newest revelation. Zordon, their mentor and guide had actually been, at one time, a father, husband, and protector of his own world. Now with this unsettling discovery hanging onto their throats, they try to comprehend the unimaginable loss their mentor has suffered. Some would have given up on life entirely. However, Zordon has chosen to face every obstacle, all for the sake of protecting a universe, in which he is insignificant. The young super heroes find themselves seeing their leader in a new light entirely. Zordon, peers at the five young warriors he has chosen to help guard against the forces of evil. Even now he tries to find a glimmer of hope, against an enemy he is sure to be powerless against. He can only hope, they are of stronger will then he.

* * *

"Zordon, We… You could have told us," Zack breathes out unsure of his words for once.

The others nod as they too are at a loss for words. Zordon smiles softly as he looks at them all.

"Rangers, I had not told you, because it is something I thought would stay in the past, but it seems the past has a way of haunting us all."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outreaches of our solar system, the dark shadow of Bandera grows closer to Earth with each passing moment. Her hate and fury just as strong as it had been, all those years ago. The large, alien craft propels onward, to the naked eye, it would appear to be a large dumpster floating about. In actuality, it is Bandera's ship. Where she has been sleeping, and awaiting the day when her own menacing energy picks up on her former lover's. Having awoken, it could only mean that he was nearby. All that remained in her eyes, was his destruction, and anything he held dear.

Inside the alien craft, a wall morphs and opens up, Bandera herself stepping through. Her hair is as white as a newly fallen snow. Her skin still flawless, but her eyes have changed. They are black as coals. Resembling her own soul that has been tainted with the darkest energies of the universe. She grasps her long staff, red light flashes for a moment from its orb, almost as if it were alive. Bandera smirks as she cackles out loud. A dark liquid snakes its way onto her body, and covers her, forming into a sort of clothing and armor.

"Zordon, I know your close, and when I do find you, your heart will be ripped from your chest," Bandera proclaims as she cackles louder, her space craft passing by the planet Uranus.

* * *

On Earth, a teenage boy sighs, his long brown hair hangs loosely. His green shirt matches well with his pants. Tommy Oliver has just recently arrived in Angel Grove, but he's already wondering what the point of it all is. It seems that his life was literally going everywhere and nowhere at once. Living with his uncle, he traveled a lot. It usually meant, he would be in one school for half a semester, then the second half, at a school 300 miles away. To be honest with himself, he was tired of having no real friends. He wanted for once, to just find people who he could really be honest with. So far, Angel Grove had yet to show anything impressive. It was warm, and the landscape varied from where you were in this place. Directly south and west, there were deserts. Wide open space of nothing but dust and rock. Toward the north and east, there were green plains. Where Native American tribes had once flourished. Tommy felt a strange tug toward his surroundings, as if the land itself was telling him to seek out its ancient secrets. He quickly shrugged off the urge and let out a heavy sigh as he walked into the Angel Grove Community Center. He wondered about until a large happy looking gentleman wearing a Hawaiin shirt smiled up at him from behind his counter.

"Heya, You're new around here right? I'm Ernie. This is the Juice Bar," The larger man smiled brightly.

Tommy gave a small smile and nodded before replying to Ernie.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy. I was just checking the place out. It seems pretty cool here."

At that Ernie's grin became wider, and he passed Tommy a smoothie with a silly straw sticking out of it.

"Here, first ones on the house yeah? Your welcome here any time too," Ernie then turned as 2 certain female teenagers came walking through the door.

"Hey! Kimberly, Trini! Come over here, there's someone I want you to meet," He called enthusiastically.

The girls walked toward the bar and smiled at the seemingly handsome young man before them. Tommy smiled back and held his hand out for a shake.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, it's nice to meet you."

Trini quickly shook hands with him nodded with a reply, "Yeah you too, I'm Trini, and this is Kimberly."

Trini motioned to her frozen friend. She blinked and slowly moved her hands in front of Kimberly's eyes.

"Hello, Earth to Kim. Come in Kimmy," Trini snapped her fingers and Kimberly quickly perked up and smiled, embarrassed.

"O-Oh! Yeah! Hi. I'm Kimberly," She quickly told him and offered her hand.

Tommy gently took her hand into his and softly placed a small kiss onto her palm. Kimberly felt the blood rush to her head and she gulped. The man in green smiled brightly, a small flush of red spread across his cheeks, he then looked at his wristwatch and shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later ok? Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Tommy started moving toward the door as the two girls followed him with their eyes.

"Yeah definitely," Kimberly shouted out as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Trini held in a giggle as she turned to Ernie and ordered a banana smoothie, Kimberly stood there and bit her lip. A few moments later Jason, Zach and Billy came running in toward the two girls. Their faces said it all, something was off. The 2 girls joined their friends and the five super teens quickly headed to the deserted parking lot.

"We got bad news guys," Jason said cryptically.

The other 2 boys sighed and the girls quickly stood firm.

"Whats happened Jason?" Trini quickly questioned.

"I'll let Billy explain, I just can't."

The girls turned to the somewhat nerdy friend as he cleared his throat to find the right words.

"Alpha called me to the command center and Zordon gave me some bad news."

Kimberly sighed and looked firmly to her friend, "Well what is it Billy? It can't be that bad right?"

Billy shook his head and answered his friend, "Apparently, Bandera still has possession of her son's power coin, and if she chooses, she can create her own ranger."

The two females stood shocked and gawked at the words that rolled from Billy's tounge. Trini shook her head and thought hard. The other boys nodded and stood quietly. They all had one thought on their minds. If Bandera created her own Ranger, then how were they supposed to fight against one of their own? Worse still, if he was even more powerful, they'd be in a world knee deep in shit.


End file.
